


Keep You Safe

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-28
Updated: 2008-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney reflects on the the death of Henry Wallace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dorie! Happy Birthday!  
> Tag to Miller's Crossing, inspired by Brelinghoff79's gorgeous artwork

_The gorgeous artwork that inspired this ficlet was created by **Berlinghoff79**_

****

Landry wouldn't let him return to Atlantis immediately, deciding he needed a few days to sort through the trauma and tension caused by Henry Wallace. Jeannie was safe now. Safe and alive, and driving a new Prius that had appeared on her doorstep only hours after he made the request. No doubt expedited by the SGC and Homeland Security. Rodney had a feeling that he would never see a charge for the car on his account.

The hotel room was of a better quality than the type he normally ended up in; not quite a penthouse suite but a definite step up from Best Western. It was clean and white rather than some pale color trying to hide the dinginess. The bed linen was fresh and new, right down to the pillow that he hugged tight to his chest as he let his mind drift over the previous day and the desperation that had driven him to offer himself up as Wraith food to save his sister.

He heard the soft footfalls padding towards him, felt the dip of the bed as another body settled down beside him, warm hands stroking down his back from his shoulder to cup his ass.

Rodney swallowed hard. "You talked him into killing himself."

Silence greeted his soft yet resigned words, the accusation hanging heavy between them as John's fingers tightened on Rodney's ass cheek.

"Yeah," John breathed.

He caught Rodney by one bare shoulder and rolled him onto his back, the pillow following though far more lax in his arms now. John pulled it away and dropped it onto the floor before crawling over Rodney, naked flesh pressing against his own as John straddled his hips and leaned down, capturing Rodney's wrists and pressing them against the mattress. His face was spare inches from Rodney's, his green-hazel eyes boring into Rodney's and Rodney saw no shame and no regret in their depths.

The pressure of lips was fleeting, warm breath tingling sensitive flesh in its wake.

"And I'd do it again, and again, and again, to keep you safe."

Rodney closed his eyes as lips touched his once more, and this time he melted into the kiss and the unspoken words that said, I love you.

END


End file.
